Sweetness
by spamlionofdoom103
Summary: A Havshee fluff sorta thing. Training for Sean has been getting real rough as Erik works him harder and harder. All he wants at this point is some relaxation. Alex, however, seems intent on working him a little more before letting him have his much needed rest.


"Ow... Ow... Ow..."

Sean's whines echoed through the seemingly empty halls of Xavier's mansion, followed by soft thumps as he limped his way in the direction of one of the only places he actually found solace. The kitchen.

Erik's training had really taken its toll on the ginger mutant. 'And I thought being pushed off a satellite dish was bad... Geez, that guy can be cruel,' he thought to himself bitterly, recalling the events from earlier. This time the training had consisted of not only pushing Sean off a building, but having stuff- that stuff being LARGE and METAL- thrown at him for him to either dodge or deflect! Of course, he preferred dodging, but that seemingly wasn't enough for the metal manipulator for then the objects started CHASING him. 'Oh what a day... I wanna candy bar and a nap. Man, Alex has it way better with Professor Xavier. At least he doesn't have any permanent damage...'

It seemed like hours before Sean had reached the kitchen and by then his stomach was growling and his legs were all but screaming at him to stop using them. He felt bruised and battered. His uniform had even gotten torn from one of the crash landings! 'There's another thing I need to work on... Landing.' Another bitter thought. It would all soon go away once he had satisfied his stomach. He knew there was at least one of those delicious little chocolate-covered bars left, and it would be all too worth it to see Alex eating it in the kitchen...

'Wait...' Alex was eating his candy bar.

"... Havok... Do... do you know what you're eating..?" he asked, voice trembling from irritation, fatigue and despair as he stared blankly at the blonde mutant before him, chocolate coating his thumb and forefinger.

Havok too had a long day of training, though his was more boring than anything. The same routine of trying to hit immobile targets with his energy blasts. He'd asked Charles for a change, but it seemed the professor was still not satisfied with aiming, which had far improved since the first time he showed off his powers. So now, he felt he needed the sugar rush. "Yeah. If I didn't know, I wouldn't be eating it. What's it to you?" he asked around a mouth full of candy. Sean's shoulders slumped and his face fell instantly. 'What's his deal? It's just a candy bar. Ain't like it had his name on it.'

'No... No no no nononononooooo... I _needed_ that,' Banshee thought to himself before heading to the fridge to retrieve something else sugary and sweet. 'No soda... No cake... Not even any freaking _fruit._ Who's in charge of this crap anyway?!' Whoever it was, they were doing a horrible job of it. Though Sean, feeling hopelessly lost without something to give him that extra bit of motivation, merely closed the fridge and rested his forehead against it. He stood there for quite a while and probably would have stayed there if it hadn't been for someone smacking him upside the head.

"Hey! What's your problem? You act like I ate the world. You can go and get yourself another candy bar. Geez." "That's not it," Sean replied. At least, that's not all of it. "I'm just... I'm just tired, okay? I wanna be left alone. I hurt all over and I have to be the one to break it to Hank that I got a hole in my uniform. Leave me be..." With that, Banshee used what little strength he had left to pull himself away from the cool surface of the refrigerator door and trudge his way down the seemingly infinite amount of hallways to his room where his bed awaited to greet him with its welcoming softness and comfort.

'That's not good... Must be Erik being an asshole again.' Havok didn't like the fact that his crush was pushed around so often by people other than him. Well, it wasn't like Magneto purposely beat on him for no reason. Though, he did work people too hard it seemed. Either way, Sean was hurting and he may as well push that cold exterior of his aside and let out the side that he only ever let Sean see when he was in need. That warm, actually somewhat caring part of him that just wanted the well-being of his friend. He quickly licked away the chocolate off his fingers before following Sean to his room, hoping to support him by putting an arm around him. "He push ya harder than usual?" he asked, frowning slightly as he attempted to help Sean off of his obviously sore leg. At some point Alex just gave up and picked Sean up to carry him to his room.

That was definitely a change. He was being _carried_ to his room. By Alex. His tormentor and secretly the guy he's been admiring for who knows how long. It took all he had to keep from actually cuddling into his arms right there. He needed some comfort and Alex was nice enough to just give it without even being told. 'Maybe the professor is lurking somewhere..?' he thought to himself, biting his lip to keep from saying something that might make things awkward between the two of them.

"So... Why'd you get all butt hurt when I ate that candy bar?" Alex asked, trying to keep the pink tinting on his cheeks from being too noticeable by keeping his gaze straight forward. Having him this close made him feel all fuzzy inside. "Because it was mine and I needed something to give me a bit of a morale boost," Sean mumbled in reply, also trying to hide his growing blush. 'A morale boost? Damn, Erik must've really pushed him this time... Literally,' Havok thought. "Well I think you need to relax before you get into anything like that first. You'll wind up hurting yourself." Being soft like that made him feel weird, but it wasn't like it mattered all that much. Sean knew about Alex's desires and vice versa. Though, neither of them had the guts to act on their feelings. They stuck with having a closer relationship, but they did enjoy having a bit of fun when they were in a more private environment. Not really anything overly sexual and never the act itself however.

'Hurting myself. Tch, yeah. I'm totally doing this on purpose.' There were the bitter thoughts again. Oh how he wished they had a mutant around with some sort of healing powers, or maybe even the ability to summon food out of thin air. Sean's stomach rumbled at the thought. Despite his his very hungry stomach, the only thing he could mumble out was a soft 'thanks' before letting the silence overcome them. It didn't take much longer before they had reached... Alex's room? What were they doing there? Sean's room was a whole floor down. What was this guy planning..?

It wasn't until he reached the door that he realized his mistake. "Oh um... It was closer so I thought I'd just take you in here to rest. You seem kinda desperate for it," he lied, hoping Sean would just accept it. Luckily for him, the only actual response was a soft 'oh' which allowed for him to proceed. Without another word, he opened the door and walked inside, shutting the door behind him with his foot.

Very rarely has Sean ever set foot inside Havok's room, for fear he may get chased through the halls for invading the blonde's privacy. Now though, he actually took a moment to look about, curious to know what it was that Alex liked keeping so private. A few band posters covered his walls along with a dart board and a set of darts. There wasn't much else besides the usual bedroom furniture and some stray dirty clothes strewn about. They were both guys though, so neither of them could care less.

With the greatest of care, Alex set his crush on the foot of his bed before sitting down beside him, attempting a soft smile despite their slightly awkward situation. Well now what? Sean couldn't think of much to do besides return the smile and lay down, very grateful to have something soft and warm beneath him. His companion watched him for a moment before giving him a soft command. "Roll over."

'Roll over? Why? I just wanna sleeeeeep,' Sean inwardly groaned before obeying the command. He now lay face down on the bed and heaved a loud sigh. He couldn't see it, but he felt Havok moving off of the bed to suddenly sit atop Sean. Or, more appropriately, atop his backside. "Alex, what the hell are yo- oooohhhh... God, yes..." his words were cut short when he felt Alex run his hands across Sean's back before massaging his ever so sore shoulders, easing the aches and pains away with a gentle yet firm touch. "Lower... Lower... Oh yeah, right there..." Banshee's voice trailed off as he let out another soft groan of approval once Alex's hands found the correct spots. This was definitely unusual behavior for the often bullying Havok, but it felt too good for him to want to object.

Alex wasn't quite sure why he was doing it. It sorta seemed like a good thing to do. After all, he sure as hell would like a massage after enduring what Sean had to endure. So, without another word, Alex did what he could to work out the aches that Sean no doubt felt after such rough training. It didn't take long for Alex to find a few of the tears in Sean's uniform as well. There was one fairly sizable hole on the back of his shoulder. 'What the hell..? That couldn't have been caused by a crash landing. Maybe Erik's started using projectiles,' he thought, followed by a few mental strings of curses. Why did have to be treated so roughly? That was _his_ job. Soon an overwhelming urge overcame him, and it took all he could to resist. Which he failed at. Slowly he leaned in and pressed his lips to the back of Banshee's shoulder where his bare skin was showing, as if trying to now kiss away the hardships of Sean's little training program. It felt necessary, so why not?

Oh this was just great! Sean lay there in a silent bliss as Alex massaged his aching back. He was just about to doze off when suddenly he felt something soft press against his skin. 'Was... was that him... Kissing me?' he asked himself, suddenly very awake and very aware. He didn't protest though. He didn't want to. It wasn't like he didn't like it, he was just confused by the action is all. They never really got that intimate with each other. It seemed things would be getting VERY intimate soon though, because out of nowhere, Alex grabbed a fist full of Sean's uniform and tore it straight off his upper body! A yelp escaped Sean as he attempted to sit up, but Havok merely pressed him back down into the bed. "Relax! I just wanted to get your top off so I could, you know, work easier. Your uniform's torn up anyway, so what's Hank gonna care?"

At that the ginger relaxed a bit, though now he was more than hyper-aware. He could hear every breath they took and feel every movement Havok made. Why was he suddenly so nervous? No, these weren't nerves... It was a lot like the feeling he got when he was first pushed out of the window of the mansion. Anxiety? Why was he anxious? Sean attempted to push all of those thoughts aside as he allowed for his friend to continue with the massage. Though... Now his lips joined his hands... It felt all too good, and suddenly Sean found himself wishing that those lips were on his own. His wish came true shortly, for soon Alex had removed himself from on top of Sean and flipped him over onto his back with frightening ease only to kiss him full on the lips.

There. He did it. He gave into the urges, grew a pair, and kissed him. It seemed a lot more natural to him than he thought it would. Their lips seemed to melt into each other as Sean's arms found their way over Alex's shoulders, thus deepening the kiss. Sean soon realized he was no longer tired or achy, but rather aroused... He could tell Alex must feel the same way from the unexpected bulge in the front of his pants. It felt odd to be so intimate with him like this, but at the same time it felt perfect. It wasn't long before Sean was trying to get Alex out of his shirt, their tongues clashed in an almost erotic duel. Unfortunately, Alex had to break their kiss to remove the offending article of clothing, but only until he had easily slipped the sleeveless sweatshirt. Then he once again had their lips pressed together hotly, hands wandering each others' bodies and hips pressed together as their hormones got the best of them, making them want more as each second passed.

Sean had no idea what had gotten into Alex, but he immediately liked it. Once Havok too was bare chested, his hands roamed the other's chest, admiring the contours of his muscles and the softness of his skin. Slowly a pile of their clothing had gathered on the edge of the bed and they were left pressed together in only their underwear, lips locked in the most passionate of kisses.

It was then that they stopped though.

It hadn't occurred to them until just then exactly what it was they were doing and just how far they were going. They were practically stealing bases! For a moment they looked down at each others' nearly nude bodies before gazing into each others' eyes. "Do... Do you wanna..? I mean... Are you sure..?" Alex asked, his voice husky from the hormones and lust yet a hint of concern and anxiety lacing his tone. Sean couldn't get his voice to work. Instead, he gave a slightly hesitant nod. It was fairly obvious who would be topping, which meant it was his ass, not Alex's. Now he understood the concern. Nothing seemed to matter any more though. It was obvious how much they wanted each other. Their boxers did nothing to hide that fact. If they stopped now, who knows if they would ever continue? There was only one way to remedy that, and that was to continue.

That soft nod was all the encouragement he needed. Alex once again pressed his lips to Sean's, though this time it was soft, gentle, and almost loving in a way. It was almost as if he were silently trying to assure him that he wouldn't try to hurt him; that everything would be alright. Sean trusted him and softly gave into the kiss as Alex's hands found their way down to his lover's hips, slowly easing down the boxers to reveal the obvious erection underneath. He tossed the article of clothing away before his boxers joined them, leaving the two of them naked in their embrace. How was he going to go about doing this? He'd never screwed a guy before. His mind didn't seem to really care though. It was as if he already knew what to do.

After a split second's hesitation, he lifted a hand to his mouth to take one of his fingers into his mouth, coating it in saliva before placing it against Sean's ass. Gently, he slipped his finger inside, earning a soft gasp from Sean at the sudden penetration. Alex wanted to make this easier for him, and he knew that it was no pleasurable feat. to have someone put something inside you like that for the first time. Slowly he pumped his finger in and out before slipping in another finger. Sean squirmed slightly from the discomfort, but otherwise found it arousing. In fact, his legs soon found their way about Alex's waist, as if already begging him to just take him already.

Havok complied.

He spit into his hand before rubbing his saliva over his already almost painfully hard erection before placing the head of it against Banshee's opening. Alex had to quickly place a hand over the other's mouth in order to silence a sudden scream that tore from him once Havok fully entered. He was obviously not ready for that, though Alex's lack of gentleness was a bit to blame for that. A moan threatened to escape his own throat as he fully sheathed himself inside Sean, but silenced both of their cries with a searing kiss. It wasn't until Sean's hips started to move against Alex's that he started to pull himself out, only to thrust back in slowly, trying his best not to hurt the male below him. A pained whimper left his lips as his arms wound around Alex's body like it were a lifeline. He continued at this slow, hesitant pace. However, it wasn't long before Sean started to get used to the feel of another man inside of him and softly moan his approval.

The moans were enough to spur Havok on, for soon his pace started to quicken as he thrust deeper into his lover, groans of approval leaving hi lips as well. Their moans were muffled by another kiss though and Sean soon had Alex well on the edge of losing composure. He thought he'd only ever get to dream of those gasps and cries, forever being forced to imagine yet keep his distance. Tonight however, he would get to live out those fantasies. Alex's hand reached between them to grasp Sean's cock in a firm grip and start pumping his hand in time with his quickened thrusts. Sean's moans and gasps continued to escalate as their passionate moment gained momentum. It took no time at all before Alex's thrusts grew rough and desperate, Sean's pain numbed into intense pleasure thanks to his lover's hand and shaft.

"Mmn, yes... Ah, sh-it yes..!" cried out Sean before long, silently begging Alex to thrust harder, faster, and deeper. "A-Alex... More... Please, oh God, more!" His cries brought Alex closer and closer to the edge, his lips finding their way to Sean's neck and shoulder to leave bright red love bites as he kissed and nipped and sucked at his skin. "A-Ahh! A-lex I-I'm go-gonna-" His lips were cut off by Havok's as he forced the other into a crushing kiss, his orgasm quickly washing over him. Before he could stop himself, he'd spilled his seed inside of Sean, moaning loudly his approval into his lover's lips. Alex's orgasm soon brought on Sean's, for soon Havok's hand was covered in the hot liquid of Sean's release. Neither cared though. They were both in a perpetual bliss. Alex tried to be gentle as he removed himself from his ginger lover, but either way still brought a hiss of discomfort to Sean's lips.

"S-Sorry," Alex panted out softly as he lay down beside Sean. Every cell in his body was screaming for him to touch him again, so without another word, he brought his arms about Banshee's body to pull him into a soft, tired embrace. Sean didn't hesitate to curl into a ball and bury his face in Havok's chest. They cuddled close for a moment, not caring that they were smearing Sean's cum over each other's spent bodies. Both of them panted softly, but before long they had finally regained their breaths and Sean traced random circles on Havok's chest with his finger.

"... How about I call you 'honey'?" Sean asked out of the blue, and Alex looked down at Sean humorously.

"Why the hell would I want you to do that?"

"Because... I just thought y'know... Since we sorta... Screwed and all..." Sean couldn't help but want to make things more intimate. It seemed only right. Alex only rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Well alright then. But why 'honey'?" he asked in response.

"Because of your hair... It kinda makes me think of honey, ya know? Like in Winnie the Pooh and all that.."

Sean felt his face growing red, but Alex couldn't help but wonder.

'Can he get any more adorable..?' Alex asked himself. "Okay then. Honey it is. You're not gonna call me that in front of others though, you got it?"

Sean's expression brightened considerably. "Yeah. But now you gotta come up with something for me."

'Oh great..' "Well what do you want me to call you? Sugar pie, honey bunch?" Alex asked rather sarcastically. Then suddenly a thought popped up into his head. "Or maybe... Pumpkin or something? Y'know, because of your hair," he said with a soft sort of grin.

"Perfect," Sean responded.

Without further to say, the two of them merely spent the rest of the comfortable silence in each others' arms before finally they drifted off. After a long day of training and an amazing session of love-making, they couldn't help but slip off blissfully together into the perfect world of their dreams, which really wasn't all that different from the real one.


End file.
